cs_mxcfandomcom_es-20200215-history
What to see (South area)
Anahuacalli Address Calle del Museo 150 Metro / Entrance fee $45 Opening times Tue-Sun 10-18 pm Designed by Diego Rivera to house his collection of pre-Hispanic art, this museum, 3.5km south of Coyoacán, is a fortress like building made of dark volcanic stone. It incorporates stylistic features from many pre-Hispanic cultures. An inscription over the door reads: ‘To return to the people the artistic inheritance I was able to redeem from their ancestors. Tlalpan downtown Address Metro / Entrance fee Opening times Description. Frida Kahlo House/Studio (Blue House) Address Londres 247, Coyoacán Metro / Entrance fee: Closest metro Eje Central, General Anaya, Coyoacán. $45 Opening times 10am-6pm Tue-Sun Iconic Mexican artist Frida Kahlo was born, lived and died in the ‘Blue House, ’ six blocks north of Plaza Hidalgo. Almost every visitor to Mexico City makes a pilgrimage here to gain a deeper understanding of the painter (and maybe to pick up a Frida handbag). Built by her father Guillermo three years before Frida’s birth, the house is littered with mementos and personal belongings that evoke her long, often tempestuous relationship with husband Diego Rivera and the leftist intellectual circle they often entertained here. The local experience is that there is always a lot of people going to this museum, but on weekends is far worst. Try going early on week days. Coyoacán downtown Address: Closest Metro General Anaya, Av Hidalgo, Metro / Entrance fee: free Opening times: all day The focus of Coyoacán (from nahuatl "place of coyotes") life and the scene of most of the area’s weekend fun are its twin central plazas. The eastern Plaza Hidalgo has a statue of Miguel Hidalgo; the western Jardín del Centenario is surrounded by attractive cafés and centers on a fountain with a couple of coyotes sculptures. The two plazas are divided by Calle Carrillo Puerto. The Coyoacán tourist office is housed in the former Coyoacán Ayuntamiento (Town Hall), also called the Casa de Cortés, on the north side of Plaza Hidalgo. It’s said that on this spot the Spanish tortured the defeated Aztec king Cuauhtémoc to try to make him reveal the whereabouts of treasure. León Trotsky House/Museum Address Río Churubusco 410 Metro / Entrance fee: $30 , General Anaya Metro Opening times 10am-5pm Tue-Sun Having come second to Stalin in the power struggle in the Soviet Union, Trotsky was expelled in 1929 and condemned to death in absentia. In 1937 he found refuge in Mexico. At first Trotsky and his wife, Natalia, lived in Frida Kahlo’s Blue House, but after falling out with Kahlo and Rivera they moved a few streets northeast, to Viena 45. Dolores Olmedo Museum Address Av México 5843 Xochimilco Metro / Entrance fee Tuesday free, $40 other days Opening times 10 -18 hrs Tue-Sun Possibly the most important Diego Rivera collection of all belongs to the Dolores Olmedo museum, ensconced in a peaceful 17th-century hacienda 2km west of central Xochimilco. Dolores Olmedo Patiño, who resided here until her death in 2002, was a socialite and a patron of Rivera. The museum's 144 Rivera works - including oils, watercolors and lithographs from various periods - are displayed alongside pre-Hispanic figurines and folk art. San Ángel neighborhood (Art Market) Address Metro / Entrance fee Opening times Description. Six Flags Address Metro / Entrance fee Opening times Description. National Autonomous University of Mexico Address: Insurgentes Sur Metro / Entrance fee: free Metro Universidad Opening times everytime The University City (Ciudad Universitaria, CU), 2km south of San Ángel, is the main campus of the Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México (UNAM). With a total of more than 330, 000 students and 37,000 teachers, it is Latin America’s largest university. It has 17 schools and 6 campus in the Metropolitan Region, and several institutes around the country and is also present in Spain, Canada and USA. Five former Mexican presidents are among its alumni, as is Carlos Slim Helú, ranked the world’s richest man in 2011. Definitely CU is one of the most attractive sites of Mexico City, known by its buildings and murals (Siqueiros, O'Gorman, Rivera, Eppens); the '68 olympic stadium, the central library and the rectorate, are among its most visited. Also in CU is the Cultural Center, home of the Museo Universitario de Arte Contemporáneo (MUCA), the philharmonic concert hall Nezahualcóyotl, theaters, movie-theaters, etc. It's very big, bigger than Vatican or Monaco, it has 14 (free) bus lines and also a bicycle lending system (students only). You can get food ranging a wide range of prices: from tacos de canasta at $4 each or $22 menu to $200+ dishes in fancy restaurants. Insiders tip: the botanical garden in the upper west side (behind the stadium) is really beautiful and not very visited, it has a great collection of cacti and tropical plants. To get to CU you can take the subway: light green line, stations Copilco and Universidad. Also metrobus, linea 1 stations: Ciudad Universitaria and Centro Cultural Universitario. Cuicuilco Address Metro / Entrance fee Opening times Description. Xochimilco Floating Gardens Address Periferico Oriente 101, Closest metro Tasqueña, then take the tramway to Xochimilco station Entrance fee: Boats from $250 an hour for up to 20 people Opening times 8 am - 6 pm Despite Xochimilco’s Unesco World Heritage status, encroaching urbanization and illegal settlement along the canals continue to strain this unique habitat. At least one endemic species of the zone, the axolotl (a fishlike salamander) is in danger of extinction. Thus in 1991 the Ecological Park of Xochimilco was established, about 3km northeast of downtown Xochimilco, both to recover the fragile ecosystem and to provide a retreat for stressed-out urbanites. Covering some 2 sq km, the protected area comprises a botanical garden and artificial lakes, home to a variety of waterbirds.